


Catastrophic Dating Idea

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien/Chat (implied), Fake Dating, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Shenanigans, fake dating self, some one sided Adrienette and ladynoir, very confused Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Due to some awkwardly phrased sentences, sleep deprivation and a comment taken out of context, Marinette believes that Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste are crushing on each other. Hard. She tries to set them up, but they never seem to be in the same place at the same time.Meanwhile Adrien finds out that Marinette is Ladybug and doesn't understand what is going on.





	1. Marinette's intro to setting up your two best friends on a date

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for this like forever, but I never can get it right...

Chat Noir yawned. "Thanks for sitting out here with me bugaboo."

"Really it was no problem. You're my friend.. I wouldn't just leave you alone."

"That really means a lot. I don't have many friends, but you're a good one."

"Deja vu. Whoa." Ladybug chuckled. "I have a friend, Adrien, he reminds me a lot of you."

"Agreste?" Chat could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Had his Lady discovered his identity?

"Yeah. Actually....you both are extremely kind and sweet.. even if you make bad jokes. You're very intelligent. But he's pretty lonely. Both of you, just like, need a friend."

"Really? You notice all that?"

"I notice a lot of things, Chaton. Like you guys have the same nervous tick, scratching the back of the neck."

"Well I'm glad you're here."

"Of close I am. Besides, the Eiffel Tower has a really nice view right now." She waved down. "All the little lights in the little houses. And all the stars in the sky. It's so..."

"..Beautiful." Chat finished, noticing the way that the moonlight illuminated Ladybug.

"Yeah. It is. You know what else is beautiful?"

He looked down and happened to see a poster of his face. "Adrien Agreste?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "Wait what?"

"What?"

"Did you call Adrien beautiful?"

"Well.." Chat started blushing.

"Awww Chat." 

"He is a model. Of course he's pretty."

"Wait." Ladybug raised her eyebrows, "Do you like him?"

"Well I uhh. I mean.." he took a breath. "It's hard not to like him, you know?"

"Believe me, I know."

"Yeah?"

"I mean, I know he admires you."

"Really?"

"Yah you two would totally hit it off. I could set you guys up. Me and him are really good friends." There was a weird edge to her voice that he couldn't decipher.

Chat looked weirdly uncomfortable. "You don't have to do that."

"It's really no big deal."

"No, you really don't need to do that."

"It won't be a problem at all." Ladybug blushed, "l'll talk to him for you tomorrow."

"Okay?"

"Great, ill see you for patrol."

"Uh I guess so." Why was his life so complicated?


	2. Adrien and the struggle of talking to your friends when tired

As soon as Adrien arrived at school, he felt like he was being watched. All eyes were on him. He could feel the pressure on him.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was being pressured to do though. It felt like Ladybug was staring at him, which was impossible, because she was a superhero and not in his class. 

He tried to shrug it off, but couldn't quite ignore the feeling. 

Eventually, he snapped. Adrien turned around, ready to yell... when he saw Marinette staring at the back of his head.

Oh.

She just looked really confused. 

It wasn't anyone staring at him, Adrien was just being paranoid.

Once he realized this, he relaxed a bit.

...

During lunch, Marinette and Adrien were left alone when Alya and Nino snuck outside to make out.

Adrien tried to make conversation, "So, Marinette, how are you doing?"

She tilted her head. "I'm just... tired."

"Yeah, I get that."

"I've been so busy and I haven't been able to sleep."

"Oh my gosh, same. I have to choose between homework and sleep and," Marinette shrugged, "sometimes it's easier to sleep."

"Yeah. We're friends, right?"

"Yeah. I think so? Why?"

"Can I ask you a weird question?"

"You can ask me anything," she sighed.

"Okay. What's your opinion of Chat Noir?"

Marinette froze. "What?"

"What do you think of Chat?" Adrien repeated.

"I mean, I admire him? I think he's really kind?"

"No no, I mean, like, what do you think of his personality?"

"I mean, he jokes too much?" Marinette closed her eyes. This was not the conversation she had planned on having.

"Do you think he's suave and handsome?"

"Honestly I think he's kind of a dork."

Adrien gasped. "But a cute dork, right?"

"Maybe." Marinette squinted. "Adrien, do you like Chat Noir?"

"Yeah he's an awesome hero."

"No I mean... Adrien, are you gay?"

"Im not sure?" Adrien paused. "I like girls... but sometimes guys?"

"And you think Chat Noir is cute?"

"More like incredibly hot." Adrien winked. "I mean, he's like the ideal male."

Marinette sat up. "Oh my gosh this is perfect!"

"It is?" 

"Shhhh. I didn't say anything."

Adrien frowned. "Wait Marinette, you don't think-"

"Oh Adrien, I know." She smiled. "And I have it on good authority that he likes you too."

"You do?" Adrien frowned. "Oh you do... damnit Ladybug." He swore under his breath.

"You two would be so cute."

"Im not sure that it would work out."

"No, trust me. Itll be great."

Adrien facepalmed. There was no way he was getting out of this one.


	3. Adrien and that awkward moment when you discover your partner's identity

When Chat Noir net up with Ladybug that night, he didn't expect her to look so... suspicious.

She was smirking and rubbing her hands together, like she had concocted an evil plan as he approached.

"What's up, Buggaboo?" He squinted. She was just acting weird. 

"You'll never guess what I found out today!" She had a big smile on her face... too big of a smile.

He paused, considering what could make her this excited. "Did you discover who Hawkmoth is?"

"No silly, even better."

"What could possibly be better than-"

"I talked to Adrien today-"

"You did?" Chat Noir froze. He was Adrien. But he would remember talking to Ladybug, which meant... 

"Well, not  _me_ me, civilian me had a casual conversation with Adrien,"

Chat Noir was busy thinking over a list of every single person he had talked to that day. "Youre sure it was really him?"

"Of course. I know who he is. Anyways, I talked to Adrien, and he said that he loves you too!"

But Adrien didn't remember telling anyone that he had a crush on himself. It was definitely weird enough that he'd remember saying that, right? "He did?"

"Of course. You're such an amazing person, I'm sure you could get whatever girl, or guy you wanted."

"Really?" He stared at her. 

"Present company excluded. But seriously I'm happy for you. Your crush likes you back!"

"Are you sure?" Adrien was seriously beginning to doubt Ladybug's sanity.

"Yeah. For sure. He described you as suave and handsome, the ideal male."

"But-" Adrien had said that about Chat Noir, but he was mostly joking. He had just been asking Marinette what she thought about Chat, so that he could get an outside perspective. He hadn't said that he had a crush on himself.

"You guys would be such a cute power couple."

Adrien definitely didn't say that to Ladybug. He was talking with Marinette. And the only person that heard that conversation was Marinette, he was sitting too far away from anyone else... which meant that-

Chat gasped. "No Way!" 

-Marinette was Ladybug.

She smiled at him. "I know, isn't it just perfect?"

The similarities hit him like a truck. She had the same hair, the same smile, the same kindness and joy. 

Ladybug, his partner who he'd been in love with forever, was his best friend Marinette who thought Chat Noir was cute. 

"Yeah, perfect." 

She had accidentally made him question everything about himself, and now he was going to do the same to her. 

Karma is a bitch, who's first name is Adrien. 

He smirked to himself.

Operation Maribug was a go. 

 


	4. Operation Maribug step one: get Ladybug to seduce Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is very similar to that first chapter but trust me this is the good stuff

Adrien decided to begin operation Maribug on Monday, at school. After all, he wouldn't see Marinette until then... 

But maybe he could start the process with Ladybug.

Step 1: get Ladybug to admit how much she likes Marinette. 

This was probably going to be the easiest step. Chat Noir and Ladybug talked about everything... as much as they could anyways, and it wouldn't be the first-time he had mentioned Marinette.  

But it might be a little awkward to bring up in conversation.

"I have a friend, Marinette, she reminds me a lot of you."

"Dupain?" She paused, visibly holding back the 'dupain-cheng' after all, she wasnt really supposed to know her.

"Yeah. Dupain-Cheng," he corrected.  "Actually....its pretty uncanny. You both are extremely kind and sweet. You're very intelligent."

"Really? You notice all that?"

"I notice a lot of things, Bug. Like you guys have the same hairstyle, she must be a fan. And you both are short."

"of course that's what you notice. My height." She rolled her eyes. "Well I'm glad you're here."

"Of close I am. And I'm glad you're here. All the little lights in the little houses. And all the stars in the sky. It's so..."

"..Beautiful." she finished. "From this far away, everything is so little. There's no stress, no tests, no embarrassment. It's peaceful."

"Yeah. It is. But it wouldn't be the same without you. You know what else is beautiful?"

She looked down. "Adrien Agreste?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "Wait what?"

"What?"

"Did you call Adrien beautiful?"

"Well.." Ladybug started blushing.

"That's my boyfriend you're talking about." 

"Boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend." He confirmed. "Its okay... he is a model. Of course he's pretty."

Ladybug raised her eyebrows, "deja vu."

"Yeah funny. I was talking to him, and he agrees."

"Agrees with what?"

"That you and Marinette would be such a cute couple."

The look of bewilderment on her face was hilarious. "I...what?" Ladybug's brain short circuited. "He said she was cute?"

"Who?"

"Marinette is cute." She repeated.

"I'm glad you think so. I've heard from a certain someone that she likes you too. Her best friend runs the Ladyblog."

"I don't know if that's a good idea Chat."

"Yah you two would totally hit it off. I could set you guys up."

Chat looked weirdly uncomfortable. "You don't have to do that."

"It's really no big deal. Knowing both of you, you'll get along perfectly. You two are like the same person."

"No, you really don't need to do that."

"Setting up the two cutest girls I know? It won't be a problem at all." Chat smirked. "l'll talk to her for you tomorrow."

"Okay?" Ladybug paused. "You really think that about her?"

"What?"

"Of all the citizens in Paris, you think that Marinette is most like me?"

"Yeah. I honestly do."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. Ill talk to her tomorrow." He winked. "Then you can seduce her."

"I uhh ahh." Ladybug splattered. "I'm not going to seduce her!"

"Well that's what I did with Adrien." Chat smirked. "Au revoir."


	5. Chapter 5

Step 2: Convince everyone that Marinette has a crush on Ladybug. 

Shouldn't be that hard. After all, it's not like she had a crush on anyone else. 

And  _Everyone_ had a crush on Ladybug. 

Adrien was in love with her, Nathaniel definitely liked her. She was the second girl that Chloe had admitted to having a crush on. Even Alya had said on more than one occasion that she would leave Nino if Ladybug asked her out. 

Ladybug was bold, brave and beautiful. 

She was amazing.

It was impossible not to fall in love with her a little bit....

Unless you were her. 

Adrien went over the plan in his mind. Since Marinette stumbled over her words quite frequently, it would be pretty easy to get her to accidentally say that she was dating Ladybug. 

He just had to bring it up in a casual way. 

"So Marinette, I heard you like Ladybug?"  _That was not casual Agreste._

She looked at him and blushed. "I mean, do you?"

"Yeah I love her. But Chat Noir is bae."

"Hahah I love her too."

"Can I trust you with a secret Mari?"

"Only if I can trust you with one." She blinked. "Wait what-"

"Me and Chat are dating." Adrien smirked.  _Hook, line, and sinker_

"Well, me and Ladybug are dating." Marinette lied. Then she started stammering, "I mean. Kinda. We're really close."  _Yeah because you are literally the same person._

Adrien patted her head reassuringly. "I know exactly how you feel. Chat Noir just gets me." He signed. "I just wish I could tell people, so my father would stop trying to set me up with girls, but it would put Chat at risk."

Marinette raised her eyebrows. "Definitely don't do that. Ladybug wouldn't want me telling anyone that I don't trust 100%. But keeping secrets is hard."

"Believe me. I know." 

"I just wish there was a way I could tell somebody." She shook her head. "But maybe some secrets are meant to stay that way."  _Was she talking about her identity?_

"Yeah. But all secrets do is hurt people."

Marinette took a breath. "What if I could help you?"

"How?"

"Well..." He could see the Ladybug gears spinning in her brain, trying to solve her puzzle. "We could pretend to date."

Adrien almost started laughing. "You and me, fake date? That's perfect."  _I've read enough fanfictions to know how this will go._ He frowned. "But are you sure Ladybug will be okay with it?"

"We have a somewhat open relationship..." Marinette nodded. "What about Chat? He can be pretty territorial. Hes so sensitive and kind. I don't want him to get hurt."  _That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him._

"He will understand. He knows how hard it is to be in the spotlight. If I explain the whole fake dating thing, he will be totAlly on board."

"Awesome. I'm sure Ladybug will have no problem with it." Marinette smiled 

Adrien tried to hide a smirk. "And maybe Ladybug and Chat Noir could fake date, so that people stop asking about it."

"Maybe..." Marinette sighed. "So boyfriend?"

Adrien's heart stopped beating. "What?"

She elbowed him. "You know, cause we're fake dating."

He laughed nervously. "Of course. What is it."

"We have to come up with a story. Otherwise Alya will ask a lot of questions. We can't just randomly start dating."

Adrien nodded. "That's really smart Marinette.... so what's our story?"

"Well, I've liked you since the day I met you-"

"-and I fell for you when you fell on me."

"Yeah." Marinette blinked. "That sounds just like something my friend would say. When I first met him, we were a little tied up..."

Adrien snorted. "Fell, get it? Cause yesterday you-"

Marinette gasped. "That's perfect-"

"What is?"

"Tomorrow, I can trip down the stairs, into your arms."

"So ill catch you?"

"Yeah. And then ill look up and say, 'looks like I just fell for you.'"

Adrien laughed. "I love it! Marinette you're amazing."

"Thanks." She blushed. "So, anyways, we liked each other, but were too scared to say anything."

"That sounds great. Perfect backstory."

"Are you sure you're okay with this? We'd be lying to everyone."

"A like by omission is still a lie. I'm avoiding the truth either way... and maybe some day it'll be the truth?"

"What?"

"I mean. I do like you Marinette. That's not a lie-"

"No." She cut him off. "You can't do this to me. We can't get emotionally invested in each other like that. Not unless we break up with the superheroes. It's not fair to them or to us."

"I'm sorry Marinette." Maybe he had taken it too far. Adrien was about ready to come clean and admit the truth. 

"You and me are very good friends. Good friends who go on fake dates and kiss and hang out after school. But we can't fall in love."

"You sound just like Ladybug."  _Idiot she is Ladybug._

"That's because I-" Marinette shook her head. "How would you even know what she sounds like?"

"I don't. I meant the plans. You're so creative and talented. Great job!"

"Thanks." She smiled. "Tomorrow, we can begin Operation Adrienette."

"I like that name." He nodded.

Operation Ladynoir: sub-operation: Adrienette was officially a go.

Step 2 had gone better than he had ever imagined.

Now all he had to do was make his fake girlfriend his real girlfriend and tell the truth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to see Avengers Endgame tonight and then maybe write another chapter when I get home, but if it's really emotional that's why.  
> Sorry for such a long chapter.  
> I think there will be maybe 2-3 more chapters and then an epilogue.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien walked behind Marinette towards the stairs... well close enough anyways.

Step 3 of Operation Adrienette was a go.

Alya and Marinette were a couple steps ahead, talking to each other, while Nino and Adrien followed.

If all went to plan, Marinette would stumble into him arms and bam! they would start fake dating.

It was literally that simple.

Nothing could go wrong.

Probably.

As they neared the steps, Marinette turned and made eye contact with Adrien. He nodded back. Clearly they were on the same page.

Marinette took about three steps, before she tripped and dramatically fell backwards. Adrien held out his arms to catch her, when suddenly, he was pushed out of the way. 

Adrien's butt hit the floor hard, as Marinette fell in someone else's arms. He could only watch as she lowered her voice and teased, "looks like I fell for you-" 

"Listen, you're still cute Mari, but I have a girlfriend." Her savior blushed. 

Alya nodded. "Yeah you do."

Marinette lifted her head. "Nino? Where's Adrien?"

He coughed. "Down here, Mari."

She awkwardly got out of Nino's arms, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's no big deal." Adrien smirked. "I think I'm the one who fell for you though."

Marinette laughed. "You look pretty cute when you're embarrassed."

He winked. "Not as cute as you." Adrien frowned. "Hey! I look cute all the time."

"Sure you do sunshine." Marinette rolled her eyes.

Alya looked between Marinette and Adrien. "Did I miss something?"

Nino shrugged. "Yeah... when did you guys start dating?"

Marinette looked at Adrien. He shrugged. Adrien looked at Marinette. She raised her eyebrows. 

"Well actually, right now." Adrien replied. "Marinette will you go on a date with me."

She sighed in relief. "Of course I will Adrien." She kissed his cheek. 

Really, it was a little too much for fake dating. Besides, Adrien read fanfiction, (heck, he wrote Ladynoir fanfiction,) he knew that there was only one way for this to end. 

He smiled. "Marinette I've been in love with you since the day I met you. You were bold, strong and mesmerizing. I've never met anyone like you."

She let out a snort. Quickly, she regained her composure, like a great actress. "Adrien, my love for you was like a clap if thunder. You handed me that umbrella and I knew I was a goner. You're the one. You've always been the one. I'm sorry it took so long to admit." Her eyes were teary... almost like... regret?

Adrien couldn't quite decipher what she was feeling, so he gave her a hug. "I love you buggaboo." 

She stiffened. "Thanks sunshine." 

Alya laughed. "You two are so cute."

Nino smirked. "I bet we can be cuter."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Oh for sure." Marinette's eyes were dry, as if she hadn't been almost crying a minute ago. "It's on."

Alya grabbed Nino and they walked to class hand in hand. 

Adrien smirked, "think we can beat them?"

"I think we need to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I-"

"Marinette, we've barely started fake dating."

"I don't think I can do this Adrien."

"Okay, of course, we can stage a breakup and-"

"No. Definitely not. I want. Ugh." Marinette groaned.

Adrien titled his head. "I don't understand."

"I don't want to fake date." She repeated. 

"Okay, but-"

Before Adrien could utter another word, Marinette's lips were on his. It seemed to last both and eternity and less than an instant. As soon as she frowned. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I enjoyed it."

"No, but you're dating Chat and I. I'm a horrible person."

"No you aren't."

"You just said all those nice things and I thought, maybe for a second that you really meant them."

"But I-"

"Because I meant everything I said Adrien. I really do love you. I thought I was over you enough to fake date, but its too much. I'm not going to be able to do this for you. With you."

"What if I meant everything I said too?" He whispered. 

"Then, I guess we are both a couple of idiots."

"What do you mean?"

"Both of us, pretending to not love as much as we do. It's been tearing me apart inside. I was just too afraid to tell you."

"I started dating Chat because I was too afraid to tell you how I felt, m'lady."

"Besides. How could you want me, when you're dating Chat Noir?"

"I could say the same about you and Ladybug, Buggaboo."

"Actually, you- wait a minute." Marinette squinted. "No."

"What?" 

She kissed him again. "Fuck them. Fuck Ladybug. Fuck Chat Noir."

Adrien resisted all urges to respond, "meowch"

"Who needs superheroes." She continued. "You and me. We have each other, right?"

"Yeah, no matter what. I'm here for you Mari. As a friend... or maybe more."

"Definitely more." She smirked. "If you're okay with that of course."

"Of course I am."

"Now, this might complicate things a bit."

"If anything it makes them easier. I don't have to pretend like I'm not in love with you."

"Cute." She shook her head. "You said you and Chat have an open relationship?"

"Yeah I did say that." He frowned. "But I thought you just figured out-"

"Well, even still I think you should tell him. I feel guilty about the kissing. We can't go behind his back with this. Everything has to be out in the open."

"Well, you should talk to Ladybug too then."

"I will." Marinette nodded. "Or maybe I should talk to Chat and you should talk to Ladybug?"

"Yeah, that actually could work well, ill tell him to meet you at your house, say, Friday?" 

"That'll be perfect. And Ladybug can visit you on Friday, but not till late. Probably after Chat and I have our little chat."

 _Well, duh._ Adrien wanted to say, _you are her_. "Okay, ill probably be up anyways."

"Yeah. I think I need to tell Chat something anyways."

"What?"

"I mean, you'll need to know if we are serious about dating-"

"Yeah. I'm definitely serious."

Marinette shook her head. "No it's too risky. I'll- I will have Ladybug talk to Chat on Saturday, when they patrol. And then get back to you about my 'something.'"

"That was vague." It wasn't. Adrien knew she was talking about her secret identity. Really, once you knew the truth, she wasn't subtle at all.

"Good. Its a secret for a reason." Marinette smiled, and muttered under her breath. "Chat will probably want to tell me his something... But this feels like a weird prank so I'm pretty sure he already knows.

"Okay, well Chat will see you Friday."

"Great." She kissed his again. "Ready to be cuter than Alya and Nino?"

"Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't give up on this I swear. I have an ending planned. Two more chapters. (Maybe three, its getting long)  
> Thanks for reading this.   
> I hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

On Friday, Chat Noir showed up on Marinette's balcony right on schedule. 

She was already up there, waiting for him, with some croissants. It was a nice gesture, even if the situation was a little weird. 

Today was the day. Adrien was going to tell the truth. "So... we need to talk?"

Marinette smiled at him. "I'm guessing you already talked to Adrien. How much do you know?"

"Not much." He lied. 

"Well," she smirked. "Adrien said that you two have a very open relationship, right?" 

She was leaning closer to him. He leaned back. "Uh I guess so?"

"Did he tell you that I'm in love with him?"

"He did."

"And did he tell you that I'm in love with you?"

"He did not, but you are cute." Stupid Adrien. He was supposed to tell the truth, not be flirting with the girl of his dreams.

"Well I'm not opposed to that idea either."

"What?"

"You know," she winked. "You, Adrien and me together would be really hot."

Chat froze. This was not the conversation he had expected. "I really don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." She leaned forward and kissed him, hard. 

"God." After a moment, he pulled back, gasping for air. "Why didn't you kiss Adrien like that?"

She played innocent. "How would you know how much I kissed Adrien? You weren't there."

"Well, you see, the truth is-"

"I know both of you are in love with me." She smirked. "And I know your secret."

Chat felt like the air was knocked out of him. "You.. know?"

"Of course, I'm not that oblivious."

"How'd you find out?"

"You'd never date both Adrien and Ladybug. One of those had to be a cover-up."

Chat face-palmed. She didn't know that he knew that she was Ladybug. "And why wouldn't I do that?"

"Because," she pet his head, "I know Ladybug, and she's never allow something like that to happen. You wouldn't two-time a superhero."

"Then why are you- why is she letting this happen?"

Marinette shrugged. "I thought you were a smart kitty. I thought we both figured it out, minou. No more lies."

"Are you saying what I think that you're saying?"

"Of course I am."

"You mean-"

She cut him off. "I suggest you run home cat-boy. You have a very important meeting with Ladybug soon."

"Oh shit." He looked at the clock. "I've got to go. Sorry Mari."

"No problem, it was nice talking to you." She kissed him on the cheek. "Ill see you later."

"Yeah. Later." He leapt off her balcony. 

It wasn't until he was halfway home that the implications of what she had said set in. She knew. And she knew that he knew. 

And now she knew that he knew that she knew. 

It was enough to get a headache. 

And as soon as Ladybug appeared at his window they were doing to have a serious discussion.

There was a knock at his window. Speak of the devil...

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the final chapter unless y'all really want more.. let me know.

Adrien propped open the window with a sigh. "Listen-"

Ladybug cut him off. "We need to talk."

"Yeah..." he shrugged. "Do you want to start?"

"I guess." Ladybug took a breath. "I have a confession to make. I'm not dating Marinette."

"I know."

"And I know that you aren't dating Chat noir."

"It would be hard to date myself."

"Youre dating me." 

"What?"

"I mean. Only if you want to?"

"Of course. I'd love to. That's always been my goal princess."

"Can I ask why you fake dated yourself?"

"Well, mostly I wanted fans off my back."

"That's fair. People are crazy for Ladybug. I can't imagine that in both lives."

"Also, I wanted to make you jealous."

"That was a bold move."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." She pet his head. "It worked."

"Thank God. I was running out of fake date ideas."

"I have some."

"Really?"

"I have some real date ideas."

"Like what?"

"You and me, Friday night, my house. We can back cookies and play mecha strike."

"That sounds perfect."

"I'm glad we're finally on the same page partner."

"Partner."

They did a fist bump in Adrien's room. 

Then he gave her a videogame controller and they battled for hours.

It was a blast. 

A really fun time.

The moment was cute while it lasted.

Then Gabriel Agreste walked through the door to see his only son cuddling ladybug and everything went to shit.

 


	9. A series of unfortunate oofs

Adrien hadn't heard his father come in.

Usually, Gabriel knocked, or announced his entrance. This one has been silent. 

Adrien didn't notice until his father gasped.

Both he and Ladybug turned to see Gabriel Agreste glaring. His eyebrows were lowered, his nose upturned at Ladybug.

"You need to leave my son's room now." He growled.

"Yes, of course!" Ladybug leapt out of the chair and went towards the window. 

"No. Wait." Gabriel's face softened. "Perhaps I was too harsh. Come back and we can discuss this, reasonably. I don't want any unnecessary secrets."

Slowly, Ladybug returned to her seat.

Adrien's face was red. "Father, I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"

"Silence." He took a breath. "I'm not mad. But I am disappointed."

"Ladybug is amazing, and we love each other."

"No." Gabriel shook his head. "Shes using you."

"Why would I use Adrien?"

"Obviously, its to get to me."

"Why would she want to get you? What did you do?"

"I'm confused." Ladybug looked at Adrien and he shrugged.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Gabriel looked at their blank faces. "Ugh. Fine. Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise. "

Ladybug froze. "Oh fu-"

Adrien's heart sped up. "That's impossible."

"Clearly not." 

"That wasn't helpful buggaboo."

"Sorry." She pulled out her yo-yo. "What do you want?"

"Your miraculous."

"Why?" She held up her hands defensively. "You live a life of luxury. You can have anything you want-"

"You know nothing about me." Hawkmoth growled. "None of those matters. Its all empty."

"Adrien run to the bathroom and hide." Ladybug whispered. 

"But I can help-"

"Run. And hide."

Adrien sprinted away.

"My fight wasn't with him." Hawkmoth continued. "The night that I lost her, I lost everything." 

"I'm sure that's not-"

"I lost EVERYTHING!"

Chat Noir appeared in the window. "I'm pretty sure your son would disagree."

"If he heard the truth, he would side with me."

Ladybug looked at Chat and he shook his head. "I doubt it."

"What is the truth?" Ladybug glared. 

"All I want is to get Emelie back." 

"But what about all of the damage your caused."

"You reverse all my damage. And the ends justify the means. As long as I get Emelie back, nothing else matters."

"You can't do this. Adrien wouldn't want this." Chat spoke up.

"You have no idea what Adrien would want. As long as I don't hurt him its fine."

"What if you have already hurt him?"

"I haven't. My akuma have been very specifically told to keep him safe."

"Gorzilla?"

"An anomaly."

"Reflekta?"

"He wasn't really hurt. That was collateral damage. I couldn't avoid it. I only hurt people who stand in my way. People like you."

"What if I was Adrien? Would it make you stop?"

"I. I would do anything for Emelie."

"Mom wouldn't want this."

"Chat, No!" Ladybug looked over, but it was too late. Adrien had already transformed back.

"You say that you didn't want to hurt me. But you have been. Nearly every day. And you're going to continue doing so unless we stop you."

"And how do you plan on that?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping you'd hand over your miraculous when you saw my face. Now it's plan B."

Ladybug spoke up. "Magic like that has a horrible cost. If you bring her back, someone else loses a Mom. The universe has to rewrite itself. It can't fix everything, only make different problems."

"As long as they aren't my problems-"

"And what if if takes me?" Adrien spoke up. "An eye for an eye? A life for a life?"

"She'd never forgive me." Gabriel crumple to his knees. "Forgive me Emelie, but I can't save you." He transformed, pulling off his brooch and giving it to Ladybug. "Do what you must."

...

The next few hours/days/weeks were a blur. 

Gabriel Agreste was arrested and imprisoned for treason. 

(Adrien was deemed innocent on all accounts, thanks to a large testimonial from Ladybug and Chat Noir.)

Adrien moved into the Dupain-Cheng's house, sleeping in their guest room.

Adrien and Marinette started actually dating, as did Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Emelie's body's was recovered from under the Agreste Mansion. She was brought to a hospital, where she was closely monitored.

Adrien revealed himself to Paris, to clear his name. 

Ladybug followed, with a direct apology to Alya and a reveal that was posted on the Ladyblog.

Hawkmoth was defeated.

Marinette and Adrien had time to sleep for once in their lives.

Queen Bee was given her miraculous permanently.

Lila mysteriously vanished again, (but every time someone asked about it, Marinette would wink.)

And finally, there were no more secrets.

No more lies.

(Who even thought it would be a good idea for Adrien to fake date himself?)

And no more catastrophic dating ideas


End file.
